heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash and Bone: The Scorched History of Pyrrhia
Hello there Simmer! It’s Armored Scavenger and I’d like to say welcome back to the wiki! The wiki family is very happy to have you back and may you have an amazing time here with everybody. With only the warmest of regards, -Armored I'm so grateful that you'll be on the wiki again, Simmer. Back when my close friends started leaving the wiki, I was a bit scared I'd loose interest and feel lonely on the wiki. I'm glad you're back and I'm so excited to get to talk to you again more easily, instead of short conversations via notes on DA. I'm excited to see whatever you plan to do now that you're back and I'm more than happy that other people were so likeminded upon your arrival. I'm so glad to see you back and get up to more antics for nice fresher memories with each other! Welcome back, Simmer, I hope you feel comfortable back on this wiki! -Enigma <3 Dear Simmer, I really regret not being able to know you better before you left the wiki. From what I saw of your activity, you were a great person and friend, and it’s really a shame I never got to be your friend properly. Hopefully now I can get the chance to get to know you, along with may other people. Welcome back to the wiki! -Nibby Simmer- Hello, and welcome back to the wiki! I didn't know you that well, but I've always thought you were (and are still!) a pretty great person. Warmest welcomes back! -Forest Hi Simmer! :3 I'm Arrow, I joined after you left, but I'd like to get to know you, and I'm very glad you've returned. You seem like a really nice, and cool person, and I'm excited to meet you. I know the wiki is happy to have you back, and I hope you enjoy you're time back in this crazy place. I'm not good with talking, //awkward chuckle// but I just want to say, welcome back Simmer! Also P.S. I love FogDash, you're sona's soo cool...So erm, //waves// Simmer, I didn’t know you very well and I still don’t, but I remember you as a kind, thoughtful person. I haven’t seen much, but your art is amazing, are the one idea of yours I’ve seen was wonderful. Break the Borders was a great idea, and I know it likely helped many meet new friends. I haven’t participated in it much, but I have seen others come back for more rounds, again and again. I don’t know you well, but I believe you have benefited this community. And I’m glad you’re back. Simmer, I missed you. The wiki welcomes you back with open wings. -Cloud. Simmer, we've never talked to much directly, but you've inspired me in so many ways, not the least of which is your friendliness. Watching you talk to everyone has been a boon to my online life and I'm really glad I was able to watch you talk. And you're a fantastic artist, I love your art style, I love how expressive the faces are, it's really something Your coding is pretty cool too!! Your old userpage code was one of the key inspirations for an older version of my own userpage code, a design I'm still fond of. You've done so much good for the wiki, and gushy text out of the way I'm really glad you've decided to come back to be with us again :3 -Forge "First off, welcome back, Simmer!! I know you’ve probably heard this a thousand times before, but I truly and genuinely missed you. You were (and of course, still are and always will be) one of my closest wiki friends and one of the first users I actually talked to, hence I’m very glad to see you back. I’m definitely looking forward to ropeplaying with you again and dragging you into arguments with Enigma and myself about getting a decent amount of sleep. I hope your time back on the wiki is just as joyful as it was when you first arrived, and that everyone treats you with the kindness and respect that you deserve. ~Nugget ;3" "Yooo Sim sim! Welcome, welcome. One on chat, one on a wall, now one here. Can't have enough, right? Anyway, awesome to have you back! Maybe we can do something together, like, I don't know, an RP where Memento drives Simmer to murder? Just an idea. Or we could give it a go with a new pair? Now wouldn't that be interesting. So yeah, nice to have you back in awesome town!" -Outty "Welcome back, fam! I'm glad we both returned to our roots, may we stay. I wish you all the best. -Phoony Noodle" "Hey Simmer! It's been forever and I'm glad you're back! This wiki family has been very lonely without you, and besides, who would call me Windle if you aren't around too? I hope we could get to an RP sometime or something, like having Starflame get back up to their old hijinks?. Anyways, best wishes and a warm welcome from this windy wolf! -Windle" "Does a funky little dance it's SIMMER!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my Gosh I've missed you so much!! I'm so glad that you're back and we can talk to each other and do fun things again :D I hope that everyone is treating you well on your comeback!! I can't wait to talk to you some more!! - Day" "Welcome back, Simmer!!!! So happy that you're able to come back to the Wiki, chill out, and do a bunch of stuff!! I know we haven't formally talked or anything, but if you ever want to do any cool things - I'm up for it; so is everyone else! Have fun <3! -LV"